


Mentally Stable

by Acertainoperaphantom



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Borrowers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Original Characters - Freeform, Whump, mental breakdowns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acertainoperaphantom/pseuds/Acertainoperaphantom
Summary: Harlow Smith is a Mechanical Engineering major at Vanderbilt University.  She lives in an apartment with her friend, Alexa Bates, a psychology major.To Harlow, tiny people don’t exist.  It’s not logical.  But, when she finds one underneath her counter, half dead, it’s her responsibility to nurse the poor thing back to health.It won’t be easy.
Kudos: 12





	Mentally Stable

Harlow felt like she was going insane. She hadn’t slept for two days (while she had been finishing her final project), and now she was ready to crash. She stumbled from the couch, to the kitchen counter, and reached for her sleeping pills. As tired as she was, even that wouldn’t stop her insomnia.

And then she heard it.

It was almost written off as a hallucination. A product of her tired mind. Then, much to her chagrin, it happened again. A hacking cough, and then a soft whimper. She was home alone. Maybe it came through the thin walls of her shitty apartment.

It came from below.

The floor was concrete, under the laminate hardwood. Impossible. She had to be hearing something. On a whim, she crouched down, and opened the cabinet under the sink. At first, she saw nothing, and went to close the doors. But then, something caught her eye.

Forest green locked with cornflower blue, and a soft growl was heard. 

He had to have been only five inches tall. Wide shoulders, long shaggy hair, and pale, scarred skin. One arm. His left was merely a stub, wrapped in bandages.

“Don’t touch me,”

She was sure she heard that. Good god, his voice was raspy. Against her better judgment, she reached out and grabbed his struggling body, with long, limber fingers. He bit her...twice, and it hurt. The little sucker had sharp teeth, too. At least she knew that he was real, and that she wasn’t hallucinating. 

Gently, she sat him on the bathroom counter, and pulled out the first aid kit. He screamed, kicked, and bit. All the while, she cleaned and bandaged his midsection, where he had a couple of nasty cuts.

“You’re acting like a child,” She muttered.

“I don’t need your help! Leave me alone!”

“Look. I haven’t slept in two days. I’m not quite sure if I’m hallucinating. I just want to help. Would you like something to eat, with your cough medicine? By the way, how much do you take? I wouldn’t want to give you an overdose.”

“Why are you helping me?” He huffed, as she finished.

“My subconscious decided that it would be unfortunate if you died. Do you have a name?”

“Bucky. What about you, kid?”

“Kid?”

“I’m thirty five. You don’t look a day over eighteen.”

“Harlow. My roommate calls me Harley,”

He nodded, and sighed, looking up to the exhausted teenager.

“So how about that food?”

**Author's Note:**

> So...how is it, so far? Feel free to let me know.


End file.
